A Chefe
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Naruto e Sakura são contratados para serem assistetes numa revista de moda, mas acabam encontrando um sentimento além de frustração. Shonenai SasuNaru, SakuSai, KaeIta. Curtam a fic n.n
1. I Entrevista

Meu querido assistente não foi criado por mim (O naruto, firmeza?)

Essa é a primeira e última vez que anuncio isso. Cappichi?

Hum! Essa é uma fic Shounen-ai, se não gostar pode vazar n.n (Rimou D).

Professora Kirane ensina:

- CADÊ MEU CAFÉ?? – Minha Fala

- "Que botas lindas! n.n" – Meus Pensamentos

- ( O Sasuke não se controla...) – Meus "Verdadeiros" Pensamentos ¬¬

Eu sentei na cadeira e acabei dormindo. – Minha Narração magnífica.

Essa fic é inteira de POVs, a maioria meu (Kaede).

Boa Leitura!

\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"**Entrevista"**

-Entra! – Gritei pela quadragésima qüinquagésima terceira vez no dia... Ta, talvez nem tanto assim.

-O-Ohayoo! – Saudou uma jovem mocinha de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes. Olhei vagamente para meu companheiro, Uchiha Sasuke, que se mantinha olhando para o nada. Eu entendo o tédio dele. Eu tenho que fazer tudo.

-Ohayoo gozai-masu, - Respondi, tão brevemente quanto á mesma, com muito sono carregado na voz. Na verdade, saiu sem querer. – Sente-se ai. Onegai shimasu.

-Hai. – Respondeu, tremendo feito vara verde. Porque? Se não conseguir emprego, vagabundeie mais um pouco.-...

-... Pode começar com seu nome. – Sugeri. Estava aparentemente nervosa.

-Ah... M-Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Tenho 18 anos. Estou fazendo faculdade de Ciências Biológicas e preciso urgentemente de um emprego.

-Ah, sim. Porque você quer trabalhar num lugar como este se faz faculdade de Ciências Biológicas? – Ela devia estar perdida, ou estar no lugar errado. Numa entrevista para trabalhar numa revista de moda.

-Ah... O motivo é simples. Na verdade, o único emprego que me pareceu bom foi esse... Os outros não pagavam o suficiente.

-Quanto, mais ou menos, você exige?

-Ah... Eu preciso de, no mínimo, **dois mil**.

-Hum... "O salário daqui é mil e quinhentos..." (PRA QUE QUER TANTA GRANA?) – Obviamente, estava muito exigente. – Porque?

-Eu me mudei de Morioka para Tókio, estou morando numa pensão, e o custo é U$2.000,00.

-Sou ka – Tenha santa paciência. – Tem experiências profissionais?

-Já trabalhei como assistente de escritório em duas empresas de contabilidade de Morioka e também na editora Shueisha de mangás, fora do Japão trabalhei na Shonen Jump.

-Um ótimo currículo, devo dizer. – realmente, estou impressionada. E isso é uma grande façanha a ser conquistada.

-Arigatoo – Ela respondeu timidamente.

-SASUKE! – Chamei, melhor dizer, berrei ao ver o moreno babar enquanto dormia encostado na mesa, esse bobão. Ah, vocês devem estar se perguntando, o que faz Uchiha SASUKE numa empresa de moda? A Mãe dele é Sócia da minha chefinha e ele veio parar aqui n.n (¬¬'' Esse pela-saco...).

-Un? – perguntou, despertando. A garota pareceu notar a presença do menino ali, porque corou e ficou... Como todas as outras.

-♥.♥ - Assim... ¬¬ Está certo que não é para menos, porte atlético, alto, moreno, forte de pele branquinha e olhos negros como o ônix... Qualquer uma baba. Qualquer uma... Menos eu.

-Senhorita Haruno, já pode ir. Arigatoo Gozai-masu.

-Doo Itashi-mashite – Ela respondeu, contragosto, acho que queria mesmo ficar perto do Sasuke. Todas elas querem. Não fazem idéia do gênio desse cara...

-Já analisou o próximo currículo? – Perguntei assim que ouvi a porta se fechando.

-Eu... – Ele fez uma pausa.

-Você...?

-Eu vou ao banheiro, preciso urinar. – Precisava ser tão específico? Vagabundo!

-Hai, hai... – Disse revirando os olhos, "Hunf, bakayaro..." pensei me agüentando pra não pular no pescoço do vadio. Fui até a mesa dele e peguei uma pasta azul-celeste que estava de canto. Abri a pasta e deparei-me com uma alegre e **laranja** folha. Feh, era só o que me faltava.

"Nome: Uzumaki Naruto" – este seguido de uma foto infantil, onde um loiro fofo puxava uma pálpebra para baixo e mostrando a língua. Ai ai, mereço. Como deixaram um currículo assim entrar?

"Idade: 19 anos"

"Estado Civil: Solteiro"

"Telefone: 0120-346-445"

"Formação: Marketing (Em andamento)"

"Idiomas: Japonês, Inglês, Espanhol"

"Informática: Microsoft Exel, Microsoft Front Page, Domínio em formatação de Web Pages, Adobe Photo Shop CS (Sem comentários... xDD), HTML, Java"

"Escolaridade: Ensino básico, ensino médio, colegial, faculdade em andamento"

"Experiência profissional:"

"'Teenage Style'; 15/02/05 – 23/01/06"

"'Beauty Chérrie'; 01/03/06 – 28/12/06"

Eu não sei como, por Kami-sama, uma pessoa INFANTIL que manda currículos cor de LARANJA com tamanha FALTA de formalidade pode trabalhar por tanto tempo em revistas tão famigeradas!

Ou será que era só tipinho? Este garoto pode ser um bom negócio... Sentei-me. Ouvi batidas na porta.

-Entre. – suspirei. O mesmo loiro da foto colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala sorridente.

-Ohayoo!

-Ah... Ohayoo... -Respondi sorrindo cínica, como sempre.

-Daijoubu ka? – Ele perguntou bem simpático.

-Hai... Anata wa? – Perguntei por mera formalidade.

-BEM TAMBÉM! Arigatoo... – Que menino escandaloso... Interessante. Não pude evitar um sorriso de canto.

-Pode se sentar! Onegai shimasu...

-Hai! – ele respondeu com animação, puxando a cadeira e sentando-se... Ao contrário? Cada macaco no seu galho -.-''

-Bom, seu currículo está bem formulado...

-Ah... Arigatoo... Foi a Hinata-chan quem fez, a minha antiga chefe. Na verdade, minha melhor amiga. Mesmo que eu tenha me despedido continuamos amigos.

-Porque, o raio que parta, você se demitiu da Beauty Chérrie?

-Vou seguir meu sonho, algum dia. Lá eu ganhava bem, mas não fazia o que eu queria.

-Se lá você não fazia aqui também não fará, são duas revistas equiparáveis...

-Não é esse o caso. Lá eu era editor da revista. Aqui eu serei assistente.

-Não entendi. Lá seu emprego é bem melhor!

-Eu sou, particularmente, diferente. Não quero ser importante, quero ajudar pessoas importantes, ficar conhecido, mas como um mero assistente que se destacou entre os outros.

-Eu... Gostei de você. Você tem experiência no ramo e trabalha com ânimo... Eu acho... Mas você ta ciente que não vai trabalhar pra mim, né?

-Á quem então?

-pro meu companheiro... Acho que ele se afogou na privada... Ele saiu pro banheiro cinco minutos antes de você chegar...

-Ehehe... Sério?

-Sim...

Vi a porta se abrir atrás de Naruto e Sasuke entrar por ela. Olhou-me um tanto confuso.

-HÁ! Você não foi no banheiro... Onde você foi? Me fala!

-Eu estava no banheiro SIM, acontece que eu estava saindo para pegar um café e as garotas em assediaram no caminho, então eu tive que correr por quinhentos setores diferentes, subir e descer elevador e... Quem é você? – perguntou para Naruto, que estava só ouvindo, de olhos fechados, sibilando coisas desconexas como "Não" ou "Onegai me diz que é mentira, kami-sama" e Sasuke também estava desnorteado.

-O seu novo assistente – Eu disse secamente, virando-me para a papelada. – Você começa amanhã, Naruto-kun. – eu disse sem tirar os olhos do papel.

-'Naruto-kun'? – repetiu Sasuke. – Ah não...

-Não me diga que... –Naruto virou-se receoso. – NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!! – Ele gritou desesperado, caindo da cadeira.

-NÃO VOU TRABALHAR COM ELE NÃO! – Ambos gritaram em uníssono. Ah... Eu sabia que tinha cachorro nesse mato. Isso que dá trabalhar com um cara mais novo. Na verdade eu não posso falar nada, sou só um ano mais velha n.n''

- A DECISÃO ESTÁ TOMADA, Sasuke-san, O Naruto tem um currículo espetacular e eu não vou desperdiçar, além de ser humilde.

-Nhé nhé nhééé!! – Naruto fez careta mostrando a língua... "Eu mereço..." pensei bufando.

-Naruto-kun, você pode começar segunda feira. – Avisei.

-SUGOOI! MUITO OBRIGADO PELA OPORTUNIDADE! DATTEBAYO! ATÉ SEGUNDA! – Naruto se esqueceu que tinha que trabalhar para Sasuke e sai saltitante pela porta.

-Eu ainda me vingo de você – Sibilou o moreno e tudo que eu fiz foi mostrar a língua.

Sakura's POV 

Ah... Eu não sei se vou conseguir aquele emprego na revista 'ShoujoMe', talvez... Cara, eu to com um tremendo bloqueio de pensamentos... Fui dormir muito tarde e estou, em pleno domingo, deitada no sofá de casa.

'Péééé' – Meu telefone toca esquisito. Estiquei o braço tentando alcançar o telefone da escrivaninha.

'Péééé' – Tocou novamente.

-JÁ VAI, PORRA! – Como se gritar com o telefone adiantasse alguma coisa... Eu e minha cabeça baka. É, A SUA CABEÇA, IGNÓBIL! Ah, você? Bom, dane-se. Alcancei o telefone e apertei o botão central, colocando no ouvido.

-Mochi mochi? – Eu disse com a voz manhosa. Quem quer que fosse deve estar me achando muito vagabunda. Quem não é vagabundo no domingo?

_- Haruno-san? _– perguntou uma voz extremamente irritante.

-Eu mesma.

- _Eu gostaria de informar que você foi aceita. Poderá começar a trabalhar para a ShoujoMe a partir da segunda feira, no ramal 133. Setor 'Edição', vigésimo quinto andar. Se for necessário fone para contato 0120-357-064._ – A voz me deixou feliz, a pesar de ser muito enjoada.

-Arigatoo Gozai-masu! – Disse melhorando meu humor. – Ja ne!

- _Ja!_ – Disse a voz.

Poderei pagar as contas e comprar minha comida n.n.Já que o salário de lá é de US$ 3.500,00. Um bom pagamento para uma coisa tão... Simples? Minhas amigas dizem que é a revista da moda sensação. Não vejo nada de mais... Aposto que qualquer uma delas daria um braço para ser assistente da Editora-jr, Maitashi Kaede, a garota pra quem trabalharei. Uma linda jovem de vinte anos, ruiva de olhos lilases acinzentados.

Já foi modelo jr quando tinha doze anos. Incrivelmente renomada.Fria e calculista e ainda por cima, trabalha com Uchiha Sasuke. Eu já o conhecia, filho de Uchiha Mitoko, dona de uma loja muito famosa aqui em Tókio, uma loja de sapatos, bolsas, óculos... Enfim, acessórios.

O conheço do colégio, ambos estudávamos no colégio Konoha-senpai. Muito renomado colégio interno, localizado em Yokohama. Não muito longe de Tókio. Minha mãe ainda mora em Morioka, mas eu quis crescer na capital, agora, com 18 anos, na maior idade, vou me destacar aqui, em Tókio.

Mal posso esperar pelo meu primeiro dia.

Quem não ficaria ansioso?

Trabalho numa revista de moda! O que mais poderia querer? FORA FORTUNA, RIQUEZAS, UCHIHA SASUKE, SAPATOS E BOLSAS DA PRADA E COISAS ASSIM? Aff... Se mata... ¬¬

EU SOU VOCÊ! TERIA QUE TE MATAR...

Deixa pra lá...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua.

Fim do primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic 'A chefe'

**Glossário:**

Ohayoo:

Bom dia

Ohayoo Gozai-masu:

Bom dia mais formal.

Hai:

Sim

Sou ka: 

Entendo

Arigatoo Gozai-masu:

Obrigado(a) formal, outra forma seria apenas 'Arigatoo'

Doo Itashi-mashite:

De nada.

Daijoubu ka?:

Tudo bem?

Anata wa?:

E você?

Lalalalala!!

Sasuke: Que é isso? O.õ

Kira: Cantoria n.n

Sasuke: Percebi...

Naruto: Oe!

Sakura: Oque estamos fazendo mesmo?

Kira: Cakinha de final de capítulo!

Sakura: Ah entendi n.n "BAKA IDIOTA, TEM MAIS NADA A FAZER NAUM?".

Bom. Bom...

**ESPERO RECEBER REVIEWS Ò.Ó**

**OU AKAMARU MORDE SEU BUMBUM!**

Akamaru: Eoow... – Com nojo.

Kira: AUF!

Akamaru: Au... 'Essa fala é minha...'

**Até, minna-san!**


	2. II Segundafeira

Yo minna-san o/

Bom, como eu sou preguiçosa, eu não vou apagar o capítulo 1 e concertar então vou avisar que o salário é de US$3.500,00.

Foi um erro de digitação num parágrafo assim "Mas o salário aqui é mil e quinhentos...".

Ehehe...

**\o\o\o\o\/o/o/o/o/**

"Segunda-feira" 

Eu ODEIO segunda-feira.

Toda segunda de manhã é sempre a mesma coisa. Por que minha mãe me deixou com essa peste? Bom, vou explicar, minha mãe é estilista, foi pra paris e de lá não voltou, já que gostou bastante de lá. E me deixou aqui com minha irmã mais nova, a queridinha e docinha Chiba.

-VAMO LOGO PROJETO DE GENTE! – Gritei para a criança que não sabia se arrumar em menos de meia hora. Tudo bem que eu não sou muito diferente... Mas... Vá lá, eu acordo mais cedo.

-JÁ VOU, KUSO!

Aiai... Minha irmãzinha estuda na Shoogakoo Songen. É bem grande e bonita. Lá só estudam crianças filhinhas de papai e de mamãe. Hehe, eu não estudei lá.

-To pronta! – Exclamou a baixinha, com seu uniforme infantil, uma saia de prega verde-escura, uma camisa social de mangas curtas branca com detalhes verde-escuros nas mangas. O símbolo do colégio, duas espadas cruzadas, nas mangas. O chapéu colocado na lateral do cabelo bem arrumado em duas tranças de cabelos castanhos com mechas rosas. Olhos lilases como os meus. Ela não herdou toda a beleza da mamãe.

-Vamos. – Eu saí da mansão com Chiba em meu encalço e ambas entramos no carro prateado da mamãe, agora, meu.

Sakura's POV

Não que eu demore a me arrumar de manhã, mas eu tinha que acordar tão tarde? Há alguns minutos atrás o ônibus estaria vazio. Agora ta lotado, não tenho onde sentar, estou sendo apertada e O tarado que me aperta parece estar gostando. Que vontade de virar a mão na cara do...

Virei para trás...

Oh meu deus, retiro tudo o que disse. Como um cara tão bonito me aparece de repente? Lindos olhos negros combinando com seus cabelos negros e lisos. Pele branca, alto, atlético... E o ônibus chegou no ponto que eu desço. Kami-sama não vai com a minha cara...

Sorri sem graça e desci, mas entranho, o cara também desceu. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu andando na mesma direção do grande edifício de esquina, ShoujoMe.

Ele também entrou, mas foi para outro elevador.

Que droga...

Bom, dane-se! Eu vou ficar no mesmo ambiente que o Sasuke-kun! Eu apertei o botão 25 no elevador e esperei pacientemente (Ou quase isso)

O elevador era externo, assim eu poderia ver os prédios lá fora.

Din don doon

O elevador parou, mas não no nosso andar. Um jovem alto, moreno, lindo... Resumindo, Sasuke entrou no elevador e parou olhando para o botão apertado. Deu ombros e encostou-se à parede do elevador.

-Humm... – Eu sou tímida, fazer o que, né?

-Yo. – AHH! Aquela voz sexy de homem... AHH...

- Y-Yo...

-Á propósito... – Comentei, perdendo minha timidez. – Quem me avisou que eu fui contratada?

-Tayuya. – Argh, nem do nome eu gostei.

Din don doon

O elevador parou de novo, e novamente não no nosso andar.

-SAI DA MINHA FRENTE! – Ouvimos um grito bravo. Kaede apareceu por trás das pessoas que esperavam o elevador. Entrou e fuzilou-as com o olhar – Ta lotado. – Ela disse brava. A porta se fechou e as pessoas ficaram com cara de taxo. Mesmo que só tivessem 3 pessoas no elevador ¬¬.

Eu me encolhi, hoje não deve ser um bom dia pra encher a paciência da chefa... Na verdade, nenhum dia é bom.

-Haruno! – Ela gritou, eu dei um pulo de susto. Ela ainda olhava para frente de braços cruzados enquanto batia o pé no chão insistentemente.

-Ha-Hai? – perguntei, tremendo.

-Me empresta o seu celular.

-O-Ok... – Tirei o celular da bolsa.Meu celular é uma merda. É um motorola daqueles pequenos que não tem tela colorida e o toque é monofônico. Ah, quem mandou ser pobre? Entreguei a ela, que nem olhou o modelo, só digitou um número e ficou esperando na linha. Aliviei-me e voltei a encarar os números no visor do elevador.

'15'

'16'

'17'

-FIQUE SABENDO QUE POR SUA CULPA EU USEI O ELEVADOR DE SERVIÇO! AMANHÃ, SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER PRONTA ATÉ 6:30 GOZEN EU TE COLOCO NUM INTERNATO! – Ai que medo... Até o Sasuke tremeu no tom de voz da chefa. Po, quem não tremeria? E ele tem mais anos de experiência com ela... Estou começando a ficar com medo. Ela terminou a ligação e jogou o celular de volta para mim, ainda sem me encarar. Eu tive que pegá-lo de qualquer jeito. Quase quebrou meu celular que me custou duas mesadas TT.TT

'24'

'25'

Din don doon

Até que enfim, elevador lento. A porta se abriu. Nós saímos e muita gente entrou. Era vários setores, gente passava para lá e para cá. Gente... Trombava em mim. Mas era incrível como ninguém passava sem cumprimentar Sasuke e Kaede e também não trombavam nos dois. Pelo jeito eram respeitados.

Eu estava com medo, todos me encaravam feio... Eu estava com MUITO medo.

-Sakura, ande perto de nós. – Alertou Kaede e eu me aproximei dos dois.

Acho que eu tenho síndrome do pânico ¬¬

Eh, quase isso. Adentramos aquela porta de vidro grande, não o mesmo local que eu fiquei ontem.

-Este é o local do nosso trabalho. – Ela apontou para mim e para ela. Sasuke entrou por uma porta ao lado, uma porta de vidro automática, e lá se sentou, observando o nada.

-Sakura!? Está me ouvindo? – Me perdi observando o moreno se sentar... Ah cara, ele é lindo -.

-Eh... Não, me desculpe T.T – Disse olhando para o chão, vermelha. Encarei, então, a sala. Tinha duas mesas, umas de cada lado da sala. Um cabideiro de um lado com várias roupas diferentes, um banheiro, um armário de casacos. Em frente á porta de vidro principal tinha outra do mesmo tamanho, onde, do outro lado da porta, tinha um escritório gigantesco, do tamanho do nosso, só que maior. Uma meia-mesa curvilínea com um computador, uma pilha de papéis, um vaso de flores. A parede oposta á porta de vidro grande tinha janelas enormes, dando uma vista privilegiada das ruas e prédios. Do outro lado, umas prateleiras e outro cabideiro com muitas roupas variadas e mais plantas. (N.A: escritório A lá Miranda Priestly \o/).

-Q-Quem trabalha ali?

-Eu acabei de dizer, mas você estava vagando na Sasukeland...

-Oh... Gomen...

-Certo... Quem trabalha ali é Tsunade-sama.

-T-Tsunade?

-Não! Tsunade-sama! Não lhe dirija a palavra se ela não pedir, não olhe para ela sem que ela te olhe, olhe-a sempre nos olhos, sempre elogie sua roupa e seu cabelo, a palavra dela é lei.

-Uh... – Quem medo...

Sasuke's POV (Até que enfim \o/)

Aff... Essa menina assistente da kaede é o fim... É tímida e nunca vai conseguir ser alguém nessa empresa. Também não estou nem aí pra ela. Quero que meu assistente chegue logo pra pegar o meu café. Falando nisso, ele está atrasado.

Sentei-me na minha confortável mesa e... CADÊ A DROGA DO NARUTO? Bom, eu o conheço da escola primária de Osaka, odeio ficar me mudando. Eu me mudei de Nagoya para Osaka depois para Yokohama... Não tenho casa fixa. Ele era meu melhor amigo... Mas nós brigamos e passamos a odiar-nos.

Bom... Eu não **o odeio**... Bom... Deixa quieto...

E to ficando doido... Só não bato na minha própria cara porque ela é linda e eu não sou maluco pra fazer essas coisas. Continuando...

Eu estou com muita fome, não comi nada ontem o dia inteiro atendendo menininhas irritantes querendo ser minha assistente. Mah... Vão sonhando... Fui até a porta e olhei para Kaede.

-Hei... Vai comer o que? – perguntei, Sakura, que se senta numa mesa ao á frente de Kaede, corou apenas por eu falar simplesmente **para outra pessoa**. Tem cada uma...

-Manda-o trazer um croissant de frango e um Ice tea de limão light.

-Mandar quem? – perguntou Sakura, que estava calada até então.

-Quem mais não está aqui? A Tsunade-sama que não é – Disse Kaede irônica... Ela odeia ironia, mas a pratica diariamente... Vai entender.

-Aquele baka já se atrasa no primeiro dia... – Sakura fechou a mão irritada. Eles se conheciam?

-Você o conhece? – Perguntei, desinteressado.

-Neji-kun faz faculdade de Marketing com ele. – ela disse. Neji? Que nome...

-Neji... Nome estranho.

-Hyuuga Neji, primo de Hyuuga Hinata, ambos pertencentes á família de Hyuuga Hiashi, dono de uma das maiores fábricas de sakê, tanto doce como comum, do mercado. – Kaede dando uma de eu-sei-tudo-e-você-é-um-bobão-babão. – Sua mãe compra sakê dele, bobão.

-Eu sei, eu sei quem é, mas eu ainda acho o nome dele estranho. Sempre achei, e aquela prima dele é muito tímida. Como você conhece Hyuuga Neji? O Sobrinho de Hyuuga Hiashi?

-Foi um acidente... A antiga namorada dele foi minha chefa... Ai, o nome era... Era... Puts... Eu odiava minha chefa Kin. Esse era o nome! E Ele não gostava dela, mas Hiashi disse que ela era um bom negócio...

-Haha! – Riu-se Kaede – pro bom e velho Hyuuga só o que importa é o dinheiro...

-Hum... – Eu disse ainda desinteressado e entrando no meu escritório novamente.

Naruto's POV (Meu Naruto-sama ºOº)

Nhaaa... Que droga eu to atrasado e o merda do Sasuke vai me dar um safanão... No sentido figurado, claro. Ele não bate nem em uma mosca, aquele maricas.

Pensar que um dia eu o chamei de amigo...

FlashBack 

_-Paraa! – Gritou o loiro chorando enquanto um homem mais velho batia no loiro. Ele tinha apenas seis anos e tentou defender seu amigo Sasuke de uma porrada de ladrões de beco. – Onegai Para!_

_-Não vou parar, você se meteu no meu caminho, seu moleque pobre, eu queria o dinheiro daquele riquinho e você me fez perde-lo de vista! – Como assim? Ele fugiu! Deixou seu amigo apanhar para fugir. _

_-P-para... O-Onegai... – Naruto já sangrava pela boca e estava cheio de hematomas. Era um menino contra um ladrão marmanjo._

_-Naruto! – Gritaram vozes conhecidas. O Ladrão soltou o menino e desatou a correr. Naruto caiu no chão machucado. – Você está bem, Naruto, não durma!_

_-E-Eu... – Abriu os olhos vagamente, visualizando seu pai adotivo, Iruka ao lado do pai e da mãe de Sasuke. Itachi estava lá parado e Sasuke com a cara virada, se escondendo. – Q-quem... Quem avisou?_

_-O Itachi viu tudo e veio nos contar... _

_-Ah, Naruto-kun! __Arigatoo gozai-masu... – A mãe de Sasuke abaixou-se e abraçou o menino ferido. Sasuke fugiu e Itachi teve que avisar os adultos. Sasuke, um bebê chorão que não teve coragem de defender o amigo. Naruto começou a chorar compulsivamente, era criança, mas entendia. Sofria por não ter sido defendido como ele defendeu seu "melhor amigo"_

_-N-não... Não fala mais comigo, Sasuke... – Disse Naruto, se arrastando com dificuldade para perto de seu pai adotivo._

_-Ta tudo bem agora, Naruto, não precisa falar isso... – Tento, Iruka._

_-Não quero mais, papai! Ele fugiu do ladrão quando eu protegi..._

_-Sinto por tudo, Iruka-san. – Disse o pai de Sasuke._

_-Ah... – Suspirou, com Naruto nos braços. – Tudo bem. Ja ne..._

_-Ja – respondeu a família Uchiha em uníssono, menos Sasuke._

_-Naruto! Gomen nasai! – gritou o pequeno._

_-IIE! – Gritou Naruto afundando a cara no peito de seu pai._

_Fim do FlashBack_

Ah... Odeio aquele serzinho miserável que me deixou na mão quando eu tentei ajuda-lo.

Pi... Pi...

Ah? Ah, o celular. No Visor o número era desconhecido.

-Mochi Mochi?

-_Na-ru-to __dobe__! Onde você está_?

Falando no diabo...

- To indo, cacete. E não me chama de dobe, teme.

- _Nah... Chamo-te do que quiser_.

- Seu... SEU! – Estou perdendo a paciência.

- _Uhum... Trás um café com leite batido espumante, um capuccino com muito creme e um croisant de frango pra Kaede, trás também um café magro BEM quente para Tsunade-sama._

- Por que eu tenho...

- _Espera... Sakura, o que vai querer? Aham... Naruto, trás também um café expresso e duas bolachas._

- Que droga... Tudo eu... Tudo eu! QUEM DIABOS É TSUNADE?!

- _Naruto, apenas faça, ok?_

- Aff... AFF! – Eu não posso contradizer, merda... Ele é meu chefe... Merda!! Desliguei o celular na cara do bastardo e fui até a um café que tinha ali.

- Eu quero um... Er... – Como era mesmo? O Mais importante é o da chefa, né? – Um café magro pelando... Um... Capuccino com muito creme, um café expresso com duas bolachas, um café com leite – Este porque eu não tomei café – e um com leite batido espumando. Ah, aqui tem salgados?

- Tem sim senhor...

- Um croisant de frango?

- Pra já!

- Rápido, por favor! Eu to atrasado... É pra Kaede-san.

- Ah!! PRA JA! – o homem saiu correndo feito louco fazendo tudo numa velocidade impressionante... Foi algo que eu disse?

Em pouco menos de dez minutos estava tudo pronto. Eu levei a bandeja com cafés numa mão e a caixa com o croisant na outra. Que merda, agora eu to triplamente atrasado correndo pelas ruas de Tókio... Eu não tenho dinheiro para táxi, vai metro mesmo! Assim que sai do metro, corri para o grande edifício de esquina e entre, pegando o elevador que subia antes da porta fechar.

- Ahem... – Alguém pigarreou atrás de mim.

- Ah... Ohayoo. – A pessoa está me encarando... É uma mulher loiros de fartos seios, fartos MESMO, roupas chiques e óculos escuros de lentes claras. Cabelos bem arrumados num coque, com os cabelos da franja apelas para o lado direito. Muito bem arrumada, com roupas muito caras... Quem será? Eu to com medo... Usava sapatos de salto alto vermelhos brilhantes, bico fino. E eu estou bem desleixado perto dela... Um sobretudo bege simples, uma camisa laranja com detalhes azul escuro e as mangas também. Uma calça jeans simples e um sapato preto.

Encostei-me no fundo do elevador e percebi que a moça também subiria para o 25. Esperei e esperei... O Silencio incomodo...

- Então... Onde você trabalha? – tentei cortar o silêncio.

- Sou chefe.

- Ah... Eu fui contratado ontem...

- Hum.

- Eu sou Uzumaki naruto, e você? Como se chama?

- Você... Não sabe como eu me chamo? – Eu deveria saber? O.õ

- Não...

- Eu sou Tsunade. – tsunade... Tsunade... Tsu... Ah, o Sasuke-teme tinha falado dela... Quem será?

- Sim, muito prazer... – Eu estendi a mão... Não sei porque a moça me encarou um minuto e... Sorriu, estranho... Ela apertou minha mão e soltou-a rapidamente.

Pin.

O elevador parou e nós descemos.

Kaede's POV

Ah, que droga! Há um minuto atrás Sasuke recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que Tsunade havia chego.

- Droga... Droga! SAKURA! – AHH! O QUE É ISSO?

- O que? O-o que eu fiz?

- O QUE É ISSO NOS SEUS PÉS? – GAAAH!

- Um... Sapato, Kaede-sama...

- ESTOU VENDO! – Caramba... Como essa menina me aparece com essa... 'Coisa'?

- Ahm... Qual o problema com eles?

- AhahHAohoaoHAohao! – Cara... Eu nunca ouvi o Sasuke rindo... Mas ele tem razão, é hilário.

- Sa-Sasuke-san! – Disse Sakura, um tanto nervosa? – E-Eu não vejo nenhum problema!

- SAAAII!! – Chamei.

- Heim? É pra eu sair? – perguntou Sakura.

-Não... Não é com você...

-Hai? – perguntou um moreno de olhos negros e cabelos lisos e curtos, Sai.

-Preciso urgente de uma sandália aqui!

-Hai, hai... – Disse ele com pressa, entrando numa sala e saindo logo em seguida, trazendo para mim uma sandália preta. Eu peguei e joguei para Sakura.

-COLOCA AGORA!

-P-Porque??? – Sakura é uma garota muito lerda.

PIN!

-O elevador chegou... Ela chegou... AH NÃO! – eu gritei pegando uma prancheta e correndo.

Sasuke's POV

A última coisa que consegui ver foi Kaede correndo feito doida.

Depois um grito de espanto e um choramingo.

Essa não... Se o Naruto aprontou alguma minha cabeça vira premio...

-N-Naruto... Vai lá para a sala do Sasuke e explique o que aconteceu. – Eu ouvi ao longe e depois vi naruto correndo, sorridente. O que houve aqui?

-Na-ru-to... O que você fez??

-Para com isso!

-Com o que! Ah entra ai – Eu empurrei Naruto pra minha sala antes de Kaede passar com tsunade falando coisas desconexas como " rejeite o pedido do 'doce&gabbana'" ou "Marque os ensaios da Calvin Klein para 17:30 ao invés de 13:00". E Kaede sempre concordando com tudo.

-Sa-Sasuke! – Ouvi, o que aconteceu agora? Virei o rosto e percebi que estava prensando naruto na mesa, segurando seus pulsos lado a lado enquanto o mesmo era obrigado a ficar sentado na mesa. Nossos rostos bem próximos.

-Er... – Eu soltei Naruto, virando o rosto e corando... Foi sem querer eu nem tinha percebido... Eu juro! Não estou tão necessitado assim... Então porque corei? Vou parar de pensar, não pensar não me da enxaqueca.

-E você vai parar de falar meu nome esquisito?

-Como assim? – Eu faço o que?

-Você fala Na-ru-to... sei lá, é estranho, não me acostumei ainda.

-Ta bom Na-ru-to – Eu não sei porque, senti grande alívio quando o provoquei, eu sempre me sinto bem quando provoco Naruto. Eu não perdi realmente o contato com ele, na verdade, temos amigos em comum. Colegas, de minha parte. Como Tenten. Melhor amiga do meu irmão, tenho que sair com eles, naruto também vai.

-PARA! Para com isso, é estranho!

-Dobe, não vejo nada de mais em chamá-lo assim... Na-ru-to...

-Para Teme!

-Que gritaria é essa aqui? – Kaede apareceu por trás da porta. – Eu vou sair e vocês auxiliem Sakura no que for necessário. Ajude o Naruto nas duvidas, Sasuke.

-Humpf... – Não me agrado da idéia de ter que auxiliar alguém. A Sakura vai ficar me alugando toda a hora. Kaede saiu e sakura ficou dura. Visivelmente nervosa. – o que você fez, Na-ru-to?

-Grr... Eu não fiz nada, eu só peguei o elevador com a Tsunade-baa-chan.

-NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO! – Estou me descontrolando com esse garot. – Ah merda. E não a chame assim, dobe.

-Não grita comigo... Eu não sabia – Ele fez biquinho. Achei esse gesto interessante. – Eu só não sabia. – Esse garoto parece um bebê.

-Seu bebezão.

-Bebê é você, que fugiu da briga porque tinha medo enquanto eu apanhei no seu lugar!

-Você ainda lembra disso?

-É claro que lembro! – Eu me calei. Eu vi um brilho diferente nos olhos dele... Estavam molhados... Ele deve ter mantido isso na memória bem vivamente e agora me odeia...

-Olha, Naruto... – Eu não quero provocá-lo... Eu só... Queria que voltássemos a ser amigos, mas sei que ele não vai me perdoar... – Esquece...

"Kaede...".

Chamou Tsunade. Sakura ficou muda.

"Kaede!".

-É com você – Sussurrei para Sakura, que levantou num pulo e correu para Tsunade.

-Hai?

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te chamar, Kaede?

-E-eu... Eu sou Sakura, Tsunade-sama.

-...?

-Meu nome é Haruno Sakura...

-Haha... – Tsunade deu uma risada sarcástica. – Kaede, tenho uma reunião com Yureei, por isso esteja pronta para sair em uma hora e avise Sai que esteja pronto também.

-Ah... Quem é S-Sai?

-Encha outro com suas perguntas idiotas.

Ah-ahm Ok.

-E, Kaede...

-Hai? – Tsunade baixou o olhar, até o mesmo recair sobre os pés da garota, que calçavam sapatos marrons feios e batidos. Isso é mal.

-Isso é tudo.

Hai.– Ah não, ela não pode contradizer Tsunade, não importa o que ela diga. Ela saiu do escritório e eu a puxei para dentro da minha sala.

-Escuta aqui, Sakura. Você não pode contradizer Tsunade! E, por Buda! Não faça perguntas!

-M-mas Sasuke-san... Quem é Sai?

-Sai é um estilista francês... Aquele que deu a sandália que você se recusou a colocar.

-É mesmo... – Sakura correu e calçou as sandálias pretas.

-Sakura-chan... – Não gostei do jeito que ele chamou Sakura. Não gostei nadinha e nem ao menos sei o porque. – Eu sei quem é Sai... Posso te mostrar...

-Não! – Ops... Saiu em querer... Droga... – Eu mostro... Quem é. – Tem algo em mim muito estranho. E não é pela Sakura. E eu nem sei quem é... Preciso de um psicólogo... De um terapeuta... Sei lá! Respira... Você é o Sasuke frio e calculista de sempre... Certo? Isso... Agora...

-TAYUYA! – Naruto caiu no chão com o grito. Eu não vou levar a Sakura até o Sai. Eu não gosto dela, não ligo para ela, não estou nem ai para o que ela faz, mas não quero que Kaede seja substituída, por isso ajudo. Não quero porque ela tem sido minha única amiga em anos de problemas e problemas, então eu tenho que retribuir o favor.

-Hai, Sasuke-kun, amor da minha vida? Veio me chamar para admitir que me ama?

-O.O – Naruto não se acostumou com o balançar das coisas.

"Sasuke"

-Ah, lá vamos nós... Tayuya eu ja te disse que não quero nada com você, você é fútil e egocêntrica, prefiro até mesmo a minha cadela Ichigo que você. Só chamei você para que mostre á Sakura e Naruto os setores e apresente-os á Sai e Kakashi.– Eu saí da sala e rumei até o escritório da velhot... Digo, Tsunade.

-Haai? – Eu disse em meio á um suspiro.

-Sasuke-akanbo-kun, Faz um favorzinho para mim, fique no lugar de Kaede, você e seu assistente, enquanto ela está no desfile prévio de Yureei-san.

-Ah... – Suspirei, eu odeio ficar atendendo telefone apenas para dizer "Ela não está no momento".

- Me da um sorriso? – Ela perguntou, odeio essa velhota. Ela me acha muito "lindinho" para ser um assistente e me trata com muito mimo... Por isso sou tão indiferente quanto ao meu trabalho. Ele está garantido. E na verdade, eu trabalho aqui pela minha mãe, Mitoko. Ela é Sócia de Tsunade, por isso ela me mima como se eu fosse seu sobrinho... Ou neto, ela é velha, mas parece estar no clímax da vida, nunca deixou de ter um espírito jovem.

-Iie... Tsunade-sama... Eu não gosto de sorrir.

-Vamos, Sasuke-akanbo. Eu não pedi. Eu mandei. – Droga, odeio quando ela me chama assim. Forcei um sorriso e ela sorriu. – Muito bom. Agora vá para sua mesa. Isso é tudo.– O humor dela muda tão rápido...

------------------------------

Continua...

Kira: oi o/

Naru: oi o/

Sasu: Un...

Neji: Un...

Kira: O.O Bom, apresento-lhes meus assistentes e secretários arquivadores das reviews e ajudantes nos glossários, Neji, Sasuke e Naruto! Ah, a Sakura ajuda as vezes.

Platéia: eehh \o/

Glossário:

Neji: Shoogakoo Songen Significa Escola primária "Dignidade" (O nome do colégio) Eu inventei, ta bom?

Sasuke: Dobe é um xingamento exclusivo para o Na-ru-to.

Naruto: Gr... Teme é um xingamento exclusivo para bocós que nem o Sasuke...

Sakura: Akanbo é bebe em japonês, imagina se o Naruto descobrisse que Tsunade-sama chama o Sasuke-kun assim? n.n

**Reviews**

Rumokura Hisa:

Obrigada, Obrigada – Fazendo reverências.

Naru: para com isso ¬¬

Kira: Ja parei n.n' Aí está o dois!

Beijos!

kamila youko:

o/ SasuNaru ruça, fala sério!

Sakura vai ficar com um estilista francês... Nah, não é grande coisa...

Só não gosto dela com o Sasuke.

Sasu: Deus te ouça...

Kira: xD

Kisu!

Uchiha giza:

Giza-san! Você está acompanhando todas as minhas fics até agora T.T (emoção).

Tem uma cosia que eu queria pedir...

Aceita-me como sua humilde discípula? (Ajoelhada)

Ah sim, eu só escrevo SasuNaru. Naruto com Hinata é chato, Sasuke com Sakura é nojento õ.õ

Kisu!

badscout:

Ai mostra da onde eles se conhecem e uma história de Naruto apanhando. Vou usar isso mais tarde n.n

Que bom que você gosta de sasunaru, todas as minahs fics são assim n.n

Kisu!

**Isso é tudo.**


End file.
